Unexpected
by rozes-aren't-ill
Summary: Mermaid AU. Nico di Angelo isn't normal kid. He had a hard past, but he still has his half-sister and step-mother. Only, it seems that being 14 years old changes everything. Soon, truth would be told and an old enemy will rise. Warning : Rated T in case and Solangelo :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm not new on fanfiction, but it's my first story on PJO. So, it will be Solangelo, within Percabeth, Jasper and Frazel. I didn't find the month of the birth of Bianca, because Rick just doesn't say it all, but anyway... I don't have specific days where I will update. Guess it'll be when I will have the time... Anyway, hope you'll enjoy!**

 **Don't own it, it's Uncle Rick**

* * *

Nico P.O.V.

Nico couldn't say he was a normal kid. He didn't really care for others's opinions about him, the boy was quite a lonely. At least, his half-sister, Hazel, will always be there for him and support him.

He had been told by his step-mother, Marie, that his father gave his sister and he to her after the dead of his real mom. Marie was a beautiful and kind hearted woman.

Even if Nico could barely remember his real mother, he could tell that the two women were different. The way his mother was smiling at him warmly was not the same as the bright smile of Marie. How Maria's eyes could show kindness and love for her children, while his step-mom's eyes were full of energy. Also, the way it worked in Hazel's family wasn't really like his old home back in Italy. The black haired boy could go on for all the day about this subject.

It had been a few years since Bianca, his sister, died. Well, it was what they thought. Actually, each year at summer, the family went at a bungalow at Montauk, one of the favorite places of Marie. There was that night where Nico woke up at two o' clock for some reason. At first, he didn't notice that the bed of his sister was empty, but when he did, his reaction was intense. The boy remembered that Marie had to calm him down, because he was doing a little panic attack. Nico remembered the pain he had and the distress of loosing his big sister after his mom's dead. He couldn't take it.

A bit later in the day, Marie began to search for Bianca, called the police and searched everywhere in the place. The police said it couldn't be a kidnapping, because there wasn't any hint of it. Still yet, Nico and his family didn't know what happened to her, so they assumed she was dead.

Each year, at Bianca's birthday, they all went to Montauk, to remember her. Only, Nico hadn't thought that being fourteen years old would change everything in his life.

Actually, they just arrived at their bungalow and they were unpacking their suitcases. Being the only boy on this family, he had been use to learn how girls work. In his suitcases, he took his clothes which were perfectly folded, like how his step-mother learned him to. After, he placed it in the wardrobe.

About all his clothes were black. Nico didn't really like the other colors, maybe only one, but he liked about others thinking he only likes black... Anyway, Nico thought that the other colors seemed all "sunshinely" for him. He had been too much to say his soul wasn't tainted by sadness and darkness. The only thing which had another color than black was his aviator jacket, which had brown in it. This jacket had been a gift from his old life back in Italy. The dark haired boy couldn't remember who gave it to him.

While he was clearing his room up, Hazel came into his bedroom. She headed to his bed and let herself fall on it. Then she looked up at Nico and just stared at him.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Finally asked Nico after an awkward silence.

"Just, I didn't find _the_ one, Nico... And I'm fourteen!"

There it was again. Nico rolled his eyes, but the ghost of an amused smile could be seen on his face. Hazel kept saying she hadn't found her true love and the boys in her grade were all jerks, not including her half-brother. Only, Nico knew her sister was doing it just to annoy him.

"Do I have to remind you I'm fourteen as well?"

"Yeah, but you don't care about having a boyfriend yet."

Yes, it was true, he was gay. Nico realized it when he entered high school. All the pretty girls were kind over him, because they thought he was cute, especially with a ponytail, but the black haired boy only had eyes for the boys. It didn't really change a thing about his life, Marie and Hazel were okay with, so Nico didn't have to care about his sexual attraction.

"Yeah, but as you said, all the boys in our grade are jerks."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who think that."

Hazel was so much like her mother. A bright and energetic teenager. She had black skin, curly brown long hair and hazel eyes. His sister was doing horse riding, with her own horse, Arion. She did won a couple of competition, but the girl didn't do them anymore. Or else, for some reason, Hazel sticked, when she was young, to old expressions or habits. It was maybe because she was a little girl who searched for her prince charming and wanted to be perfect when the brown haired teenager'll meet _the_ one.

"I'm more glad you didn't fall over all the boys at your feet."

"Arghhh! It was hell!" Hazel buried her face into the mattress as she sighed.

The popular girls didn't understand why the hazel eyed girl wouldn't take her luck and pick one of those football player or whatever they were. Those popular girls didn't know what Hazel wanted, but Nico knew. It was someone who was different from the teenagers she used to see. Someone who was kind, funny and unique. Someone who will be able to make herself unique too.

The question was after, did Nico know what he needed? Not really much. Someone who's attractive, hot. Someone who could make him happy like once. Only, he wasn't sure about it and the dark haired boy just had to keep searching for the man.

"Anyway..." The dark skinned girl stood from his bed and walked towards the door. "Mom said that dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay, wait for me."

(Time Skip)

Nico had that strange feeling all day. After he ate, his mother took them to go outside. It was like the sea was calling for him, somehow. The feeling got bigger when Marie decided to go at the beach. The dark haired boy couldn't focus on something and kept looking towards the water. He felt like he needed to go in the water and go wherever his instinct tells him to. At the corner of his eye, he could see that Hazel was pretty much like him, looking forwards the sea like something would come out.

When they returned to the bungalow, they ate and went to their bedroom. It seemed like Marie hadn't notice a thing. Nico was in his bed, trying to find a way to sleep, but the feeling couldn't disappear and leave him alone. So, he got up, left his bedroom, walked over the door of the hall and went on the beach. The teenager sat down on the sand, looking straight in front of him, but he seemed lost in thoughts.

"You too, huh?" A voice said behind him.

Nico turned his head to discover Hazel standing behind him. He invited her to sit down besides him and asked her what she was doing there.

"I could say the same for you." His half-sister said with an amused tone.

"Shut up and answer my question." The corner of Nico's mouth curled up, making a little smile on his face.

"I guess like you. I couldn't sleep."

"Got that feeling too?"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the little wind passing by. The sound of the waves made the place more calmer. If they could, Hazel and Nico could stay there the whole night.

"Do you question yourself why the sea is so appealing?"

"Of course I do." The olive skinned boy sighed. He looked up to the night sky, searching for any constellation. "I just don't know what is going on."

"Do you think it was what happened to Bianca before she disappeared? I mean, she disappeared at our age, fourteen years old."

"I don't know, Hazel." He whispered.

They didn't say anything. The dark skinned girl sighed as she got up and said :

"We should go back at the bungalow. Come on."

"'Kay, I'm coming."

While they were heading back to the bungalow, someone was watching them from the water. Sea-green eyes widened and the person said :

"It is him."

* * *

 **So, this is it! The first chapter of my new story. Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back again! So, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter 2!**

 **Don't own it.**

* * *

Nico P.O.V.

That day, the family went to the market Marie loves. Each year, they went there and then bought something for a souvenir, especially something that made them remember Bianca. Only, they always ended up with a million of things in their bungalow, not knowing where to put them.

Only, something really strange happened there.

They were walking to stalls, looking for something interesting. Hazel and Nico decided to go on their own, leaving their mother, who was completely focused on the man who was talking about honey and stuff.

They walked a bit, looking at the objects and all. In some way, Nico didn't realize, but he lost his sister of his sight. The dark haired boy searched for hazel eyes and dark brown hair. Then, it had been like half an hour he was searching and still found nothing. The boy started to get nervous, searched freatically until he almost bumped into someone. The person quickly apologized, which didn't let the olive skinned teenager to see any detail of the stranger, except for some things..

He could tell by his voice that the stranger was a man. Nico could catch the colour of his hair, which was jet black, and the eye colour of the man. It was a sea-green. The person skirted him and the teenager turned around on himself and watched the stranger walking away.

Sea-green eyes.

How many times did Nico see that kind of eyes? As he could tell, mostly never, but, somehow, they got something familiar.

And they were captiving, almost hypnotizing.

The boy didn't even realize that he was staring at nothing in peculiar while the time was still running. For him, it felt like time had frozen, but it wasn't what happened. When the black haired boy got out of his state of transe, it was when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nico? Are you alright? " The voice said behind the boy.

Hazel went into his sight, visibly concerned about her half-brother.

"Hey, I searched for you everywhere. You okay?"

The teenager quickly looked in front of him, trying to find the jet black haired boy. He faced his half-sister again and responded :

"Yeah... I'm... Okay."

"Great, now let's find mom, okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Nico said firmly.

* * *

When they got back to Marie, they went back home with all the things their mother had paid. She had honey, some books, a new blanket, a few decorations, two new jewerlies for her and her daughter and three new chairs for the beach, even if they already had six chairs. So, that's how he ended up stuffing those chairs, with his headphones on his ears.

The shed was rather messier than he thought. After all, it's been a year they didn't come to Montauk. And like each year, the famous shed of the Levesque family was all messed up. Everything were placed like that, without organization. Nico's step-mother had always been the one to put everything in their places, but by the time, it's up to Nico to take care of that shed. Even if he learned to fold his clothes by girls and some other stuff, the teenager didn't have the sense of organization. Well, it seemed pretty clear Marie didn't clean up the place last year or she was to discouraged to do so.

His phone buzzed and Nico looked at the screen as he put down the chairs at his feet. It was Hazel who was texting him. While the olive skinned boy was stucked stuffing things, his half-sister was doing the dinner with their mother.

 **Hazel : What's up? Not lost in your mess?**

 **Nico : Haha, very funny, how about you?**

The boy knew Hazel loved cooking, but he also knew Marie's choices of receipts were a but difficult to do. She was mostly doing something very gastronomic or familial, which the hazel eyed girl never understood their secret to be that good, like Marie's cookies.

 **Hazel : We're making some salad. Or else, mom says it's almost ready, you should come to the kitchen.**

 **Nico : Will do. Be there in a few seconds.**

 **Hazel : Kay**

The teenager turned off his phone. He was about to head towards the door, but suddenly, the dark haired boy stumbled on the chairs he just put at his feet. The boy with obsidian eyes sweared, but then he noticed in front of him, in that mess, there was a picture of his family, Bianca and him.

Nico's face changed from annoyance to something which was similar to sadness. He then took the picture with him and watched every single detail of Bianca's face. A feeling of nostalgia shook the boy as he remembered how much the teenager missed her sister.

His phone buzzed again, making Nico regained his senses.

 **Hazel : You're coming?**

The black haired boy sighed as he got up. He watched the floor, in case he'll stumble again and didn't notice he still had the picture in his hand.

 **Nico : I'm on my way.**

* * *

While they were eating, Nico couldn't think about anything but the stranger with sea-green eyes. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did those eyes seemed so familiar?

Normally, the teenager wouldn't question himself about a stranger, but this one was special. He didn't know why, it was just like that. Nico could remember those beautiful sea-green eyes... Wait, he didn't have a crush on someone he didn't even know? If so, he was a stupid idiot. The teenager didn't even know his name!

The boy sighed, which caught Marie's attention.

"You okay, Nico?"

"Hum... Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're sure? I mean, it is Bianca's birthday..."

"Mom, don't worry. I didn't sigh because I miss Bianca. Well, I do, but it wasn't for that. it was for nothing. I'm okay." And it was almost true. He really didn't want Marie to worry about him. Plus, he wasn't thinking about his sister, surprisely. It was that man...

"Ok." His step-mom was giving some worried glances at him. It was obvious that she didn't trust entirely what he said.

In Hazel case, she just knew that a weird feeling was appealing them, for some reason. Only, she didn't know about that stranger.

Nico sweared if it will come that the two of them re-meet, he'll ask him questions. Never he had been that curious about someone, except his parents. The olive skinned boy sweared also he will get his answers.

* * *

 **Well, it hadn't turned out like I wanted, but I still wrote thst chapter in the night. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, see ya next time!**

 **XSpreadYourWingsX : Thanks! Yeah, well, Bianca's disappearance is a secret... Until Nico will discover one of the biggest. Anyway, isn't it obvious who is that stranger with sea-green eyes? XD**

 **QueenBabe : Thank you for your review! I will try to update more often, I just have other things to do, like studying, reading and drawing... But I'll try!**

 **elveron294 : Thanks for reviewing! It is quite an idea awesome in my mind, but I'm still thinking about how it will turned out.**


End file.
